Shadows of the Soul
by Shandrial
Summary: Sequel to The Choices We Make Legolas' soul has been marred, Glorfindel is injured, and Aragorn and the twins must choose between them, and did Elrond aid them at the cost of his own mind? Will Thranduil make the ultimate sacrifice to save his son? WIP
1. Vigil

**Disclaimer:** Middle earth and all of the characters associated with the Lord of the Rings are the creations of J.R.R. Tolkien and are not mine. I do not own them.

**Rating:** Pg for the most part. Some parts are probably Pg-13 for violence and major angst.

**Warnings**: None yet, but I will let you know.

**Spoilers**: This is a sequel to _The Choices We Make_, so if you haven't read the first one you might be a little confused at the beginning. But you have my welcome to read it anyway! :) 

**Author's note:** Well everyone here is your sequel! I told you I was not as evil as you thought I was. Did I hear the words season final cliffhanger? At least you do not have to wait an entire season break.

I put Legolas through 19 chapters of hell in the last story. Lets see how many I can rival it this time. And the votes are in… Elrond and Thranduil's lazy bottoms are going to join the fun! Boy did they ever wonder across the wrong author… actually Thranduil was going to be a part of this story anyway. I just wanted to know whom else you wanted.

Is everyone ready for another chase?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shadows of the Soul 

Chapter 1: Vigil

"A man's dying is more the survivors' affair than his own."   
  


-Thomas Mann

********* 

Floating…

No, he was falling…

Falling…

Falling in an empty abyss devoid of light.

His mind felt scattered and confused.

Images painfully drifted just out of his reach.

Why could he not hold onto any?

A house… weather vane… sunlight…

They were right there!

Why would they not come closer?

The images began to be pushed even farther away by a white mist. A thick fog slowly began to fill his mind.

Why was this familiar also?

One thing he did know… he was afraid.

Of what?

Not for himself.

Fear drove the damping fog back as well as the familiar and distant images. As his mind slowly pushed up through the heavy curtain another sensation came to him.

Pain.

His head was on fire! At least he thought is was his head. The intensity grew to overwhelm the fog.

The pain he felt combined with the fear shot his mind up out of the gloom.

His mind snapped back into wakefulness with such force his body convulsed in pain and shock.

As Elrond Peredhil shot bolt upright his head connected with a surprised Celaviel's nose and she fell backwards as he came forwards.

Celaviel hit the floor as Elrond sat up. She recovered quickly and, holding her nose, sat back up. She was too relieved to have Elrond awake to mind being smacked in the nose. Her joy was short lived, though, as she saw the confusion in his grey eyes.

"My lord?"

Elrond did not seem to hear her and his eyes held no recognition in them.

"Elrond," she asked more forcefully, "can you hear me?"

The Lord of Imladris looked to the elf maid almost franticly. Celaviel was becoming very unnerved by his searching look. She desperately hoped that whatever had happened had not just addled her lord's brain. He continued to look around confusedly, looking like he was about to bolt like a frightened hare anytime. To where she could only guess.

Celaviel, fighting the urge to just slap him, desperately grabbed a hold of Elrond's face forcing him to look at her.

"It is alright, mellonamin," she began steadily and slowly, "you are safe here. I do not know what you saw, but it is over."

//my friend//

Elrond seemed to focus on her voice and appeared to calm considerably. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing.

The two sat that way in silence for a while until Elrond finally opened his eyes. His head was throbbing so bad that he could not keep the strain out of his eyes. Celaviel definitely saw this and she saw something else as well. Her lord's eyes held a strange and unrecognizable glint to them that was unsettling to her.

Elrond stood suddenly breaking her contact with him.

"Are you well? What happened? Are you alright? _Were are you_ _going_?" she asked following Elrond as he left the room.

"My lord?" she asked when he took no notice of her.

Celaviel was right on Elrond's heels as he stalked down the hallway.

"My lord? Elrond, stop! Elrond!"

Celaviel halted as Elrond walked into his chambers and closed the door abruptly on her. What in Middle Earth was going on? Elrond was usually not so distant and he had never ignored her before. She was one of Rivendell's resident healers after all. She stood worriedly outside the door. If only Glorfindel or one of his children were here to follow him in there. Celaviel did not feel comfortable leaving Elrond alone right now, but she could not bring herself to enter in there without his consent. She decided then that she would if the situation required it, though.

Celaviel knocked quietly on the door and called to Elrond. When she received no response she tried again, but louder.

She would wake all of Rivendell up if she must.

******** 

Elrohir cradled Glorfindel all the way. This could not be happening. The golden-haired elf was still hanging on, but Elrohir had serious doubts if he would make it through the rest of the day.

What would his father do if Glorfindel died now?

Elrohir did not even want to think about it. He pressed down on the wound even harder. It would not end like this. He heard Elladan finally give up talking and he became silent.

The room fell deathly silent.

For Aragorn the silence was too much. He found himself trembling now. The coldness from that spectral witch had finally worn off, but the strain was taking its toll. The constant stress and no respite from the last few days were finally boiling over. Legolas was gone, Glorfindel could very well die soon, and he was to blame. Aragorn was so tired of all of it. So very tired…

The trembling only became worse and all clear rational thoughts were becoming far in between. Aragorn's nerves could not take anymore. It was just too much. Too much…

Aragorn rose numbly to his feet. He really did not know where he was going or the fact that he was rising did not seem real.

He was tired of it all…

Too much…

Aragorn watched as Elladan rose as well. He thought his brother might be saying something to him, but he could not hear it over the pounding of his own heart. The ranger just looked at the elf as if he were speaking a language he did not understand.

Too much…

Tired…

Elladan's look became more concerned when his little brother seemed not to hear him. The young human's eyes were glazed over and stared at him almost distantly. Elladan stepped in just as Aragorn's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. The elf caught his brother and gritted his teeth against the pain it caused to his collarbone. He guided the ranger down to the ground as gently as he could.

Elladan sighed.

That was three people in the last few days he had caught as they passed out.

This was becoming too much of a habit.

Elladan checked over Aragorn and turned to see Elrohir look at him questionably.

"I believe Estel is merely exhausted and who could blame him?"

Elrohir nodded at his brother, relieved that Estel had not received any serious injury that they had not spotted yet. The elf in his arms was enough to worry about right now. They could not risk moving Glorfindel and Elrohir refused to give up his position, so he stayed there.

Thankful for something to do Elladan tended Aragorn's injures and made his brother comfortable near to Elrohir and Glorfindel. He was just tucking the edges of a cloak around Estel when he faintly heard someone enter the room. He looked up to see Nienor enter and walk towards him. The elf maid was sporting a bruise on her forehead.

Nienor knelt down and looked questionably at the human.

"Is he well?" she asked quietly not wanting to wake the ranger.

Elladan nodded to the she elf.

"Just pushed past his limit I believe. What about you, are you alright?"

Nienor gave the dark-haired elf a hard smile.

"Fine. Thranduil is not going to be pleased about this at all. Legolas woke suddenly and I never expected him to turn on me."

She shook her head sadly.

"Where does he think he is going?"

"Nienor," Elladan began hesitantly, "I do not know how to say this, but the Legolas that attacked you may not be the same one you remember."

The maid cocked her head and looked at Elladan questioningly. Elladan hid a smile as he realized that was the same look Legolas gave him when he was confused.

He told the maid about the suspicions Glorfindel had warned them about before they got here and Elrohir quietly told her about Legolas attacking him when he entered the room. Elladan saw her uncle's influence as she absorbed the information with a hard casualness. Nienor simply nodded her head when he was through.

"Is there a chance we could," she paused searching for how to phrase it, "set Legolas aright again? Your father is usually quite confident when it comes to strange situations, do you think he could do something?"

"Mayhap, if anyone could do something it would probably be adar."   //father//

Elladan's eyes suddenly went wide startling the elf maid in front of him.

"Mani?" she asked worriedly. //what?//

Elladan's gaze snapped back over to Elrohir.

"Ada," he reminded his brother.

"I was not paying it much heed while we were fighting," Elrohir admitted, "but now that you point it out I no longer feel him either."

Now Elrohir felt sick. First Glorfindel, then Legolas, and now maybe his father.

"I do not understand," said Nienor.

Elladan recounted their rather insane plan and chase to Nienor. When he was finished it was his turn to look questioningly at her.

"How by Illuvatar did you come to be here?"

Nienor giggled to herself.

"You know my uncle's ability of patience, especially when it comes to his son. To catch up with you we took the rather suicidal path strait over the mountains. When we entered this land no one wanted to enter the forest, so we skirted the border of it until we came here. The place looked calm when we arrived so I figured the three of you had not reached it yet, so I decided to wait. I am glad we did for I would never have imagined you would walk right up to the front door with all of the orcs there to welcome you!"

"That was Elrohir's idea, not mine!" Elladan defended.

"I did not force you to do it, besides it was Glorfindel who stood up first," Elrohir said indignantly.

Elrohir felt the blood flow finally stemming and sighed in relief. He would not except that it was because the older elf was simply running out of it. Either way the wound could be bound now.

"Elladan, come here," Elrohir called.

Elrohir did not realize that the stress made his tone sound almost pleading. Elladan's heart skipped a beat and he rose quickly. He went over and knelt down next to his brother.

"Yes Elrohir?" he asked trying to make his voice sound calm.

"The bleeding is starting to slow and I believe we can bind the wound."

Elladan took a deep breath grateful Elrohir had not told him what he had feared.

The twins, with the aid of the other elves bringing what they needed, bound Glorfindel wound and cleaned the elf up. Glorfindel did not even make a sound while the sons of Elrond tended to him. Neither of them spoke out loud that they feared, that he had lost too much blood and he would never awake again. For the first time in a long while they desperately wanted their father to be here, if the fair-haired elf should die his long time friend should be by his side as well.

Elladan, Elrohir, and Nienor settled down for the long vigil. Other elves gathered quietly in the room to wait and lend support. Glorfindel was well known amongst many of the Silvan elves and respected by all. Estel was sleeping fitfully, but at least he was resting and the twins decided not to wake him unless…

Glorfindel was still deathly pale and his pulse was faint, but al least he was still fighting. Elrohir sat right next to the injured elf. The rise and fall of his chest was too slight to notice with the layers of material he was wrapped him so Elrohir placed his hand underneath them on the older elf's chest just to make sure. It was comforting to the dark-haired elf to know that his friend still drew breath. And should the dreadful, but not unexpected, come to pass he would know when it happened. Elrohir sighed. This felt too much like the long night of waiting after his mother was brought back to Rivendell. His mother had made it through, though, and he sincerely hoped Glorfindel would as well. One glance at Elladan told him that his brother was thinking along the same line.

Nienor elected not to chase after Legolas for the time being. Her cousin was going who knows where and he might be mad, but at least he was relatively fine, physically anyway. Out of respect she felt their place was here for now. Should it happen, one such as Glorfindel did not deserve to die alone, so… they waited.

"Where do you think Legolas is headed?" Nienor asked quietly some time later.

Elladan shrugged sadly, and then winced. 'Dolt,' he scolded himself.

Nienor did not miss the reaction and neither did Elrohir.

"What is broke?" Elrohir asked guessing with the force his brother hit the door that something had to be.

"Nothing serious," Elladan answered.

"That was not my question Elladan. I will look at it myself if you do not tell me now," Elrohir pushed.

Elladan was too weary to put up a decent argument with his brother and relented.

"A couple of ribs and I do believe I have cracked my collarbone."

"You call a broken collarbone not serious!" Elrohir said testily as quietly as he could.

"Shh…" Elladan quieted his brother, "there is nothing to be done about it anyway."

Before Elrohir moved Nienor cut in.

"I will see to it Elrohir. I am not as knowledgably as either of you when it comes to such things, but I have dealt with my share of broken bones."

Much to Elladan's annoyance his ribs where wrapped snugly and, to his greater annoyance, Elrohir insisted that he put his right arm in a sling. After Nienor was finished he looked to Elrohir in irritation.

"Happy now?"

Elrohir hid his smile when Elladan asked him and simply nodded. His brother never was one to undergo patching up quietly. Much like their missing friend he remembered sadly. They would find Legolas he knew. No one had to say it for it was already an unspoken agreement. They would all search for the missing prince eventually, but right now another friend was in greater need of their support. And so they waited…

Dusk settled over the land of Angmar and darkness began to spread across the land. The land was by far pleasant as the sun sunk below the horizon, but some of the oppressiveness usually present at nightfall was lifted with the passing of the fiend who had held an iron grip over the place.

At the time Elladan had taken Elrohir's place to give his brother a break. He kept the arm not in a sling resting on the Glorfindel's chest. Still the elf barely clung to this world, but he was hanging on.

Estel had not awoke all day, so exhausted was the ranger.

Nienor was sitting next to the young human keeping a watchful eye.

Elrohir stood and stretched out his legs. He desperately wished they could camp outside of the dreadful tower, but Glorfindel would not survive the move.

The sound of some sort of commotion outside brought everyone's head up. Something was happening outside, but the voices where not alarmed or frightened.

Elladan raised a delicate eyebrow at his bother that happened to be standing.

Elrohir shrugged and walked over to the window to see what was transpiring. Nienor and Elladan stared on in confusion when Elrohir's face paled somewhat.

"Mani naa ta?" Elladan asked at his brother's reaction.

//What is it?//

"Do you remember when you said you would grovel at Thranduil's feet for the aid?"

"Ays," Elladan began slightly confused, "Mankoi?"   //yes / why?//

Elrohir swallowed and turned to face Elladan.

"Well, prepare to start groveling because King Thranduil is outside."

******** 

TBC… 

****** 

The journey continues… See I didn't make you wait too long now did I?

How about a review to spark ideas for the torture, I mean, for the story coming up! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of _The Choices We Make_, I really appreciate it.


	2. Resolution

Shadows of the Soul 

******** 

**Chapter 2**: Resolution

_"When you cease to make a contribution, you begin to die."_

_- Eleanor Roosevelt_****

******** 

Celaviel banged on the door louder eliciting a few stares from some of the early risers. She ignored them, bent on her task of getting into that room.

"My Lord, open the door. Elrond?"

Celaviel huffed in frustration. This was ridiculous! She steeled herself and gripped the handle.

"Elrond open this door or I am coming in anyway."

When there was no response the elf maid gathered her courage and opened the door. The strange glint she had saw in Elrond's eyes made her nervous and she intended to see if he was well. She entered the dark room and scanned the chamber. Elrond was not in the room, so there was only one place he could be. The healer had to push aside the feeling of guilt she felt for being in here without leave, but the situations warranted it. She was a good friend of Glorfindel after all and he had never been punished for intruding before. The elf maid hesitantly walked farther into the room.

"My lord?" she called softly.

The elf maid walked over to the balcony door and looked out. Elrond was standing there, his dark red robes blowing in the breeze.

"Elrond? Will you not talk to me?"

Right now Elrond was finding it hard to just stand calmly, let alone talk to this person.

He winced as a memory painfully flashed through his mind. No, not just any person. One of Rivendell's healers. One of his healers. Yes, that was it. Elrond looked up to see the maid staring at him in concern. He ignored her and closed his eyes in concentration as he brought his hand up to his head.

'Remember,' he ordered himself. She had a name. He knew she did. What was it? It was right there on the tip of his tongue.

Celaviel! That was it!

Elrond felt a brief sense of satisfaction. That was not so hard, now if he could just get the rest of his thoughts to fall in line as well…

…running… he was running through the trees… the dark shapes were ominous and frightening… what did they want from him… where was he going… who was he… why could he not escape them…he was afraid… he was in pain…

Elrond gasped in pain and blinked up at the maid leaning over him.

He was in a dark room lying on the floor. A strange elf was leaning over him and he began to panic. What was going on?

Elrond sat up and tried to scramble away.

Celaviel sat back suddenly.

"It is alright, you are safe."

Elrond still continue to stare at her wide-eyed and timidly.

"Elrond? Do you know who I am?" she asked slowly.

Elrond's confused gaze settled on her and she admitted she was frightened. She reached out tentatively and placed her hand reassuringly on one his hands.

"It is alright, I will not hurt you."

Elrond swallowed, but did not remove his shaking hand. Celaviel did not know what to do.

"Maybe we should get you off the floor and into bed," she suggested.

She slowly guided her confused lord to his feet. Elrond swayed unsteadily as he rose and the dimmed room darkened even more.

"Tulunka," she said.  //steady//

They never made it to the bed before the elf lord's knees buckled and they crashed back to the floor. The elf maid shook Elrond gently and called his name, but he did not stir.

******** 

"Oh, this is not going to be pleasant," remarked Nienor.

Elrohir looked to Elladan. Elladan sighed. Why was he always expected to deal with such things?

"Wake Estel up Elrohir," Elladan said.

Elrohir shrugged and knelt down next to his brother. Estel would probably not be able to sleep through this anyway and there was no doubt Thranduil was going to want to hear what had happened. They as yet did not even know and it would be easier on the young one if he only had to tell his tail once.

"Estel," Elrohir began gently, "it is time to rise."

It took a little more prodding, but eventually the ranger's gray eyes focused on Elrohir. It took a minute for Aragorn to orient himself and when he did a serge of panic swept through him. He shot up into a sitting position and Elrohir had to steady him for the sudden movement.

"Easy Estel, Glorfindel yet lives," Elrohir, guessing Aragorn's reaction, reassured his brother.

Aragorn took a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart and turned questioning eyes to his brother.

Elrohir never got the chance to answer the look before the door swung open and everyone turned to see King Thranduil in the doorway. Aragorn was relieved his friend was still alive, but this was not quite the answer he would have hoped for either.

Thranduil was wearing the green and brown travel attire customary for his people. His long golden hair was breaded away from his face in much the same fashion that Legolas wore his when traveling. He was already rather frustrated for the elves outside would not tell him what had befallen, only that the sons of Elrond were up in the tower and they would be able to better answer his questions.

Thranduil was not a fool. Something ill had befallen his son and the guards outside where to afraid to tell him. He was prepared for the worst, but was even more alarmed to find that his son was not up here. Where in all of Arda was his son anyway? His ire calmed somewhat when he took in Glorfindel's deathly pale unconscious form. He also noticed all of Elrond's sons staring at him like frightened animals and despite himself he almost smiled at the looks. Thranduil forced himself to remain calm as he entered the room. It did not have the effect he had hoped for though. Instead of calming the young ones in the room his calm demeanor appeared to make them even uneasier. The elven king sighed. He knew this was going to be like pulling teeth.

Everyone, even Aragorn, was surprised when the ranger rose to face the elven king.

"Your son is not here your highness," Aragorn stated.

"Yes, I can see that young one," Thranduil replied.

Aragorn forced himself not to fidget under the king's intense look. His apparent calm was much more unnerving than the temper the ranger expected from him. That's is, Aragorn was sure they were all going to end up in the dungeons of Mirkwood.

"Well," Thranduil's voice broke into Aragorn's thoughts.

"Um… well, Legolas left," Aragorn fumbled.

"To where exactly?" Thranduil prodded.

Yes, this was like pulling teeth. Thranduil sighed again.

Aragorn sighed in relief when Nienor showed up beside him.

"Legolas ran off uncle, to where we do not know," she explained.

"Yes, but we might know why, or well, maybe not," Aragorn continued.

Thranduil resisted the sudden urge to bang his head into the wall. If only Glorfindel were awake, this might be easier. He did not even know what had happened to the other elf yet. The elven king turned his gaze to his niece.

"I am not going to like this am I?" he asked her.

A sad shake of her head was her answer.

"Very well, tell me."

"I could start off telling our side first if it would help Estel," Elrohir offered finding his voice finally.

"No," Aragorn answered quietly, "this is my fault and I will face up to it now."

Everyone gathered next to the injured elf and Aragorn went about telling everyone everything that had happened since he and Legolas had left Rivendell. Elladan and Elrohir filled in their parts as the ranger spoke. Thranduil for his part said nothing as the younger ones spoke. As a matter of fact, Elladan was noticing that he was still saying nothing even after Estel finished talking. Thranduil's complexion had paled sometime during the ranger's account and he did not look quite well. The elven king rose without a word and silently walked over to the room's window.

Aragorn felt completely miserable. What strength he had regained during his rest felt like it was completely torn from him now when he saw the look that entered Thranduil's eyes when he finished telling him of what the fiend had done to Legolas' mind. The ranger could not stand that look and lowered his eyes when he finished. He felt tired and drained again and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Thranduil walked up to the window and faced away from everyone. He gripped the window seal and closed his eyes. His legs felt weak and shaky. This could not be happening! He had felt something bad had transpired, but never could he have dreamed his son had lost his mind. What would he do if there were no way to help his son?

Thranduil could not help it, his weak legs could not hold him up anymore and he had to sit down. He sunk to the ground. He heard someone approaching behind him and held up his hand to stop them from coming any closer.

Legolas, his little one, had attacked one of the sons of Elrond, the one he was closest with non the less. Anger did rise in him now. Did he not teach his son better than that? Legolas was definitely never leaving the palace ever again now! He would confine Legolas to his room if he had to!

Aragorn was definitely feeling bad now. His heart sank through the floor as he watched Thranduil fall to it. Of all the people he would expect to react that way it wasn't the fiery king. He had been prepared to fend himself from Thranduil's anger not watch him react without it. A glance at his brothers told him they were caught off guard also. He just could not take it anymore.

Aragorn walked half way to Thranduil and stopped.

"I am sorry, this is my fault and I swear to you I will find Legolas," the ranger said.

At that Thranduil stood suddenly and turned sharply to the ranger. Aragorn took an unconscious step back and Nienor stepped in front of him.

"Uncle…" she began, but could not find the words.

Thranduil gave his niece an annoyed look and walked around her. To Aragorn it suddenly felt like the room had shrunk. He swallowed and held his ground. Thranduil looked at him and the ranger could not read his eyes.

"Did you force Legolas to come with you?" Thranduil asked sternly.

"N, no…" the ranger fumbled.

"Did you know what was happening to his mind?"

"No," Aragorn answered again.

"Did you force him to run off earlier?"

"No," Aragorn answered for the third time.

"Well then," Thranduil started in a tone that left room for no argument, "as far as I can determine you did nothing to provoke or cause this, so I do not want to hear another word from you about this being your fault. Do I make myself clear?"

Elladan and Elrohir, who just a moment ago, thought Thranduil was going to strangle Estel, were now smiling to themselves. It would be much more effective to hear the words "it was not your fault" from Legolas' father than it would be from them. Aragorn was seriously considering bolting for the door a minute ago, but now he stood there dumbstruck.

"I said do I make myself clear?" Thranduil asked again.

"Yes sir," Aragorn said quickly.

"Why Elladan," Elrohir chimed in, "I do believe you said you were going to do something."

Elladan looked at Elrohir in confusion briefly before it dawned on him what Elrohir was suggesting. His eyes widen at his brother.

"Don't you dare," he whispered.

Elrohir smiled all the wider and raise his eyebrow.

"Or what?" Elrohir asked quietly.

"Elrohir I am warning you…"

A groan from Glorfindel caused the twins to stop bickering and look down at the elf. Thranduil, Aragorn, and Nienor also came closer.

Glorfindel did not open his eyes, but he spoke quietly.

"Do you two ever stop?" he asked weakly.

The question caused the twins to smile broadly.

"Yes," Elladan answered, "when Elrohir finally admits I am right."

Elrohir rolled his eyes, but did not comment. That would come later. Thranduil came around the other side from Elladan and knelt down next to Glorfindel.

When Glorfindel finally managed to pry his eyes open he was fairly surprised to find Thranduil sitting beside him He and the elven king were not what you would call close, but they had a mutual respect for each other.

"Fiose?" asked Thranduil.  //surprised//

"I admit, a bit," Glorfindel answered quietly.

Thranduil nodded at the other elf.

"Hantale, for watching over them all and especially for trying to help my son."

Glorfindel was not quite fully coherent, but he did catch the 'trying' part of Thranduil's sentence.

"What has happened?" Glorfindel asked.

Thranduil smiled down at the other elf.

"Nothing that cannot be dealt with later," he reassured the injured elf, "rest peacefully."

Glorfindel realized Thranduil had not answered his question, but he was too tired to argue. Already his lids were feeling heavy and in no time he was asleep. Thranduil rose silently and went back to look out the window again.

Elladan checked on his friend and turned to everyone else.

"Glorfindel is finally sleeping and not unconscious," he announced.

The elves present and one human sighed in relief.

"Do you believe he will be alright?" Aragorn asked.

"Honestly Estel," Elladan began, "I did not think he would make it this long, but Glorfindel has proved he is rather hard to kill, so I would say yes."

"When we are absolutely sure he will be well, I must go after Legolas."

"Estel, what if he does not wish to be found?" Elrohir asked.

"If not then he does not know any better right now and needs my help."

'What if he will not come back with you?" Elladan asked.

"Do you two not think we should at least try?" Aragorn asked angrily.

"I did not say that," Elladan snapped.

"You should just realize how difficult this could be Estel," Elrohir finished.

"You will come then?" Aragorn asked hopefully.

"Of course we will, we set out to bring you both back, Estel, and we will finish what we set out to do," Elrohir answered.

"But not until Glorfindel is seen to and taken from this place," Elladan said.

"Which will not be for awhile," Elrohir finished.

"I agree," Aragorn consented.

"The three of you are not going anywhere without me," Nienor said, "someone must keep you out of the severe trouble you seem to attract."

Aragorn nodded.

"It might be nice to have someone level headed along for once."

Elladan and Elrohir merely rolled their eyes at their brother.

Nienor did not say anything, but she kept glancing at her uncle, who was being far too quiet. He was being far too calm over this situation for her liking. She was surprised he did not have half of Mirkwood out in search of Legolas by now.

"Elladan is right though, what if Legolas does not want to come back?" Nienor asked.

"He does not have a choice," Thranduil answered without turning to face them.

"Legolas is a crowned prince of Mirkwood," Thranduil continued, "and I will not have him running wildly, especially if he is still in the same mind set that he would dare to attack one of Elrond's sons. He would be a danger to others and not just himself. He will come back whether he wishes to or not."

Neither of the four present doubted Thranduil's words.

"Do not worry uncle, we will bring Legolas back," Nienor reassured him.

"I do not doubt Nienor, for I am coming with you. My son will come willing or I personally will drag him back."

Four jaws dropped to the floor. They could tell Thranduil was not going to be talked out of this task, so they really had no choice.

Elladan and Elrohir were a little disturbed over the news. An older elf had accompanied them to Angmar and it was true that they could not have done it without his aid, but they had nearly lost Glorfindel in the process.

Now another elder was to accompany them in the search for Legolas.

The twins both had a sinking suspicion this idea would turn out with the same unpleasant outcome.

******** 

TBC… 

********

Yes, yes… no Legolas in this chapter, sorry everyone. He will be in the next one though, trust me. Just needed to get things rolling in the first two here.

********

_Alklachion_ – I agree, but the reason the last one ended like that was to lead up to a new story. ;) I think Thranduil took it pretty well, don't you? Of course I didn't let you see his thoughts after he scolded Aragorn now did I. Muah, ha, ha! Oh, and I guess I still left everyone hanging about Elrond too. :P

_Computer_ – Thank you! And I will try to keep the humor in it when appropriate.

_White wolf_ – You just may be right. ;) You didn't honestly think I would kill him did you? I like him too much. Here you go, Thranduil is going along now! I think he took the news a little too calmly don't you think? I don't mean to torture you, really! I promise there will be Legolas in the next chapter! 

_xsilicax_ – You may be right about Glorfindel. You didn't honestly think I would kill him did you? Elrond, mmm… well he may have some problems. Legolas. Legolas who? Just kidding, actually I don't know where Legolas is. :P Thanks for the continued reviews! Ahem, there wouldn't be any updates for Rough Landings coming up would there? Had to ask you know?

_Kitty_ – Glad you liked the last one! And super thrilled you are following this one! And I will definitely try!

_Tithen Min_ – Why thank you! To answer your question – worked on it all night. Hope you recovered from your psych exam! I hope you like this one as well as the first! More? Alrighty!

_Nilbrethiliel_ – Run? Yes, yes… Give it to them? I haven't even started! Muah, ha, ha! There was a cliffie in the first chapter? Grr… those mean shape shifters! I'd have Nadina freeze them all or Grimnosh squash them if I didn't kill the both of them. Oh well… Tithen Min brought Grimnosh back as a gnat, so I could have him go after them! I'm sure he is a pretty tough gnat! :P

_Silvertoekee_ – Oh don't worry, Legolas' time will come! There has to be plenty of elf angst! I am addicted to it!

_Karri _– There is you sequel, happy now? :P You didn't think I was that evil now did you? And I added another hot blonde to the list for you! Hehehe… the first one, Glorfindel I mean, might not be through yet though. You want Legolas back? Mmm… maybe. :P

_gemstone_ – Thank you! I really like Thranduil too! I agree he is not to be trifled with. Don't worry he has not even got fired up yet! I think he took the news pretty well; of course I didn't fill you in on all of his thought though now did I? Yes, in this story Legolas is an only child. That is why it is so hard on Thranduil.


	3. Reflection

Author's note: Sorry it has been awhile, but we just got a new kitten and she is finally getting settle and is ornery as heck. What do you expect from a kitten though? For you anime fans out there, her name is Kirara! As for the rest of the time – anyone who recognizes the names, Emerald and Ruby weapon, need I say more? Anyway, we'll follow everyone in this chapter, yes EVERYONE – which includes Legolas, so enjoy!

Useless fact: In case anyone is interested (don't hurt yourself laughing now :P), here is my name in elvish, at least according to a certain website - Linwë Meneldur

******* 

**Chapter 3: **Reflections****

_"Some people say that I must be a horrible person, but that's not true. I have the heart of a young boy -- in a jar on my desk."  
  
_

_-Stephen King_

******* 

Elrond did not know whether he was observing a dream or reality, all was the same now as he watched two golden figures race through the pounding rain.

One desperately following the other and calling out his name while the one in front glanced back occasionally to see if he was still pursued. The young elf in front was frustrated and frightened and breathing heavily from the exertion of trying to out run the elder, but extremely nimble older elf.

Elrond had already seen this scene play out once before and he knew what was coming. Frantically he tried to call out to the two to warn them, to tell them to stop, but just like the last time they did not hear his pleas.

The Lord of Rivendell watched in despondent sorrow as in seemingly in slow motion Legolas skirted the side of a cliff in his attempts to flee his pursuer. In his haste the young elf had run dangerously close to the muddy embankment and as he turned to look behind him the moist ground gave away. Thranduil, in a desperate attempt to catch his son, shot forward and grabbed a hold Legolas' arm.

Elrond wept as he watched Legolas and Thranduil, being to stubborn to let go, both get carried over the side with the mud and disappear into the inky blackness below.

"Nys," he cried out knowing there was nothing he could do. //no//

Elrond Peredhil's eyes snapped open suddenly. The elf lord was visibly trembling and he could feel his heart pounding… pounding like the rain in his dream. No, it was not a dream he knew, it was something else. Something that gave the elf lord an uncomfortable feeling. A horrible premonition of what was to come. Elrond sat up in bed with the images still clearly in his mind, as a matter of fact everything felt clear again. It was like waking up from a long bout of delirium. The last clear thought he remembered was trying to shield his sons and Glorfindel from prying eyes long enough for them to rescue Estel and Legolas from that monster. He also remembered being forcefully shoved away and then a confused jumble of images and memories.

Did the four of them succeed?

Did everyone fare well?

And what to do now?

Elrond looked around at his dim room. Moonlight filtered faintly in the windows and door, but other than that there was no other light source. The dark-haired elf slowly got to his feet and stood still momentarily until he felt steady on his feet. He had to find out what all had transpired while he was down.

Elrond opened the ornate door and almost ran into one of the servant about to enter his room. They both looked at each other in surprise for a moment before the young elf gave a bow of his head in embarrassment. Elrond hide his smile and inclined his head at the young elf.

"I beg your pardon my lord, but we did not expect you awake so soon."

"Who has been taking care of my duties recently?"

"With you resting and Lord Glorfindel gone, the Lady Celaviel has acted in your absence," the young elf answered.

"Where is she now?"

"The lady is in the healing wing, my lord."

"Thank you Lamrel," Elrond responded and walked past the young one and made his, only slightly, unsteady way down the hall.

************ 

Thranduil woke up with a start. He looked up to the still dark sky and sighed. Something felt wrong, but he had felt that since he decided to come to this dreadful place in person. Ever since his son's disappearance an oppressive shadow hung around his senses dragging him down, enveloping him so much at times that he thought he would be smothered by it. This was a new sort of feeling, though. Could it be a premonition of sorts? The elven king was never one to be known for such things, they where left for others with the talent for it, like Elrond. But maybe because he shared a bond with his son like no one else did, except for his naneth, he had a little more foresight into this situation.

Whatever it was, it was pushing Thranduil's nerves and his frustration began to trickle through his calm exterior. He hated situations that where out of his control and it made him all the more anxious to search for his son. The thing that unnerved him the most was the dreadful thought of the possibility that not even Elrond could help his son. In all his long years not much had ever frightened the fiery elven-king, but that single thought terrified him, more so that even Nienor could imagine.

Suppressing a groan from the bland air around him, Thranduil sat up. He heard two of his guards talking quietly nearby and when he sat up the conversation became decidedly quiet. He had not missed the name of his son before the two stopped talking. Narrowing his eyes slightly at their callous behavior the golden-haired elf rose nimbly to his feet and headed in their direction.

********** 

Elladan and Elrohir where lying down near Glorfindel and Estel. Aragorn had amazedly slept through the night after Thranduil's arrival yesterday. They suspected that Thranduil's presence had actually calmed the ranger. Most likely because Legolas' father did not hold Aragorn responsible for what had happened and that reassurance held more weight than any they could give. The absence of their father's link still greatly disturbed them, but they drew strength from each other for comfort. They were both resting now only because Estel, now awake, had been so adamant about it. In truth, though neither would admit it, the respite was greatly needed. They were exhausted from their insane travel, fighting through a mob of orcs, and tending none stop for a wounded friend. Glorfindel had awoken again today and even though he was still extremely weak, he refused to stay in the tower any longer, and so to everyone's relief they were all camped outside.

Elrohir woke up sometime during the night. He glanced over at Elladan to see his brother still asleep and was glad for small miracles, then he turned his gaze to Estel. The human was staring unseeingly up at the stars. The light of the menal* reflected in the young man's gray eyes and illuminated the troubled look they held. Elrohir did not have to ask what plagued his little brother's thoughts. Instead of rising he peacefully gazed up at the stars lost in his own worries.

As Elrohir gazed at the beauty of Menelmacar his ears inadvertently listened to pieces of conversations around him. Not many were still up at this hour and the camp was generally quiet, but the sound of his dear friend's name caught his attention. Elrohir was never one to ease-drop per say, and family didn't count, but there was really nothing else to listen to. The two were talking quietly of how they had heard that their prince had gone mad and attacked one of the sons of Elrond and that was why their king was here to personally bring Legolas back. One mentioned how impossible it would be to track the prince down and the other agreed how foolish the notion was.

Elrohir clenched his jaw in anger. Those two were ignorant of what had really happened in that tower and why. It angered the dark-haired elf to hear them talk of matters that they did not understand and further more for the fact that they seemed to have given up hope for their prince already. Movement off to the side caught Elrohir's attention and he turned his head to see Thranduil sit up. The elven-king did not look to be in a pleasant mood, and who could blame him? The two elves quieted quickly, but from the look in Thranduil's eyes, Elrohir knew it had not been in time. He saw the blonde elf rise and head toward the elves direction. He saw the two adopt matching looks of dread and by the look in Thranduil's eyes he couldn't blame them. 

"Uh oh…" he muttered to himself.

Secretly, though, he hoped they got what they deserved.

Estel turned his head to look curiously at Elrohir.

"Mani?" the ranger asked. //what?//

Elrohir meet the ranger's eyes and directed his gaze to the imposing figure closing in on two timid looking elves.

To his left, Elrohir saw Elladan finally stir and look up.

*************

Aragorn stared, more that gazed, up at the night sky. How long had it been that he had so desperately wanted to be able to enjoy this simple pleasure? Now that he had the chance, what did he do? Stare at it! The ranger's mind was so befuddled he couldn't even appreciate the realization of his earlier wish. The only wish that took precedents right now was finding and helping his lost companion. Where in all of Middle Earth could Legolas be? Why did he feel the need to leave in the first place? And why, oh why, did he let the elf out of his sight?

That question had been gnawing at the ranger for two days. If only he would have been keen enough to realize that there might still have been lasting effects on Legolas' mind, then none of this would have happened. The human sighed. _If only_ didn't exactly count though, no matter how hard one wished, it was exactly that, wishing, and not acting.

The ranger glanced over at his two brothers. He could see Elrohir looking up at the stars with elven delight and Elladan still appeared to be sleeping, although with elves it was hard to tell in the gloom.

The ranger sighed again. Why did it always end with his brothers having to salvage him out of trouble? What did he do to deserve such bad luck? He felt horrible that his brothers and Glorfindel came here to rescue them and ended up getting hurt. A shudder went through him at the memory that the older elf almost died. If their situations were reversed he was sure he wouldn't stay in that tower either after what happened. And what on earth happened to the fiend's body? It was frightening not finding it afterwards. A tiny corner of Aragorn's mind would not be satisfied Valdumus was dead until he saw it with his own eyes and that piece would not let him settle down now. He tried to tell himself that he was just being paranoid after his encounter, but it was not working. His brother's presence as well as Glorfindel's and even Thranduil helped to calm his nerves.

He was surprised how much Thranduil terrified him and calmed him at the same time. In one respect he was an older elf with the same sort of calmness surrounding him that his father and Glorfindel had, but at the same time he was also imposing and definitely not as calm as his father. Cool and collected, yes, but not calm. Speaking of Thranduil, the ranger saw the elven-king sit up. As Thranduil stood he heard Elrohir mutter and 'uh ho' from where he was lying. He looked over at Elrohir to see why he had reacted so strangely to Thranduil just standing up. He meet his brother's eyes and saw him look in the direction of two elves whom looked slightly paler in the starlight. Aragorn had no clue what was going on, but by their and Elrohir's reaction they had done something to anger their king.

*********** 

"Two days?" Elrond asked a bit taken back.

"Ays," Celaviel said calmly. //yes//

It was discouraging to know that two days had passed while he was unconscious. A lot can happen in two days. Elrond sighed. Not a single word about what had transpired had reached Rivendell. He wondered how the Mirkwood elves had faired and how their king was taking the news of his son. He knew how he would be taking it and could only imagine what Thranduil would do. Somehow he knew the other elf was already there. 

What worried him was the dream he had seen. Why would Legolas run away from his own father?

Or worse yet, what if Malaryn's warnings were true and they had not reached the elfling in time? Was the young elf already tied to the shadows?

If that was true, could he still help the young one?

Too many worries clouded Elrond's mind to allow the elf any peace of mind. He had thought all would be over by now and things would return to their normal pace around here, but he had a feeling it was far from being finished. The same cloud of uncertainty he had felt for days still clung heavily to the air, almost suffocative in intensity.

Elrond returned to his chambers, in hopes of doing what, he did not know. He entered the still dark room and sighed. Why did his sons have to attract trouble so? He rubbed his temples as he walked over to his desk to light one of the lamps and stopped by the heavy wooden chair. Instead of sitting down the elf lord nearly fell down as the room around him vanished from sight to be replaced by trees.

************ 

(Had you worried didn't I?)

Legolas walked under the dense canopy of trees. Only two days ago he would have given his life to get out of this cursed forest, but now he was able to he found he really didn't want to leave. A small smile came to his lips at the irony of it all. He had spent the first day running blindly through the tree not even sure of why. His mind had been a confusing jumble of thoughts, images, and memories. Annoying images of both of the spectral sister had run through his mind, and still did occasionally, mixed with what he knew now were his own memories.

The most prevalent, though, was a faint, almost whispered voice overlaying everything. He knew whose voice that was though.

Quite well indeed.

A voice, almost more of a feeling, that had plagued his soul ever since he set foot in this forest. A voice that he knew he should no longer hear or take heed to. A feeling of control that belonged to a supposedly dead being.

But, not supposed to hear it or not, Legolas still did. He supposed the residual effects of being linked with the fiend's mind was what caused him to feel comfortable in the forest. It had been _his_ forest after all. That same effect had been what caused the elf to retreat from his so called friends. The feel of all of those elves around had made the prince physically uncomfortable and he could bear it no longer. All the lighthearted beings burnt his own darkened spirit.

The thing that surprised him was that he did not feel any sense of lose or heartache being away from everyone. He did not want or need them around him and he did not ask them to come rescue him, he had not even wanted rescued! Why could they not see that? He was where he wanted to be.

Legolas resented them all for slaying his master.

Every one, right down to the infuriatingly nosy ranger.

'So called friends indeed,' he thought with something close to a snort.

Now he was left wondering the forest, a lone marred elf, with no master, although he could still feel his presence. It was all very frustrating! Legolas knew had Glorfindel not slain Valdumus and interrupted him, he would have stamped out Elrohir's light permanently. The elf wished he had completed at least that first; it would have made him feel better now. It was all just so painfully frustrating.

"I detest them all," Legolas mumbled violently to himself.

************* 

"_I detest them all_," the words came unbidden to the dark-haired elf's lips.

Elrond found himself sitting on the floor in his still dark bedroom staring at the floor while starlight twinkled in the window to shine on the spot. He was getting really tired of getting up close views of the floor.

*********** 

The stars practically blazed down in the moonless night illuminating a figure walking towards two others. The silvery light reflected off the elf's light hair adding to the already soft glow creating an almost surreal look. The two guards in the blond elf's path noted how it made him even more stern looking.

The guards rose as Thranduil approached them and bowed. The elven-king's expression was impassive, but his eyes belied his wroth.

"Are you implying your prince is a traitor?" he asked coolly.

Two sets of eyes fought not to widen at the question.

"No your highness!" they answered in unison then held their breath.

The seconds stretched on and Thranduil stood quiet. Eventually even Elrohir found he was holding his breath.

Inside Thranduil was fighting to stay calm and his already frustrated attitude didn't help matters. His rational mind told him that the two guards had not said anything that was not true, but, he argued with himself, it was still in a very callous manner and being Mirkwood elves they should respect their prince more than they showed just now. This was exactly the kind of political baggage he did not want to deal with or feel like dealing with right now. Thranduil took a slow breath and pushed the calmness to his outer features.

"You do not know all the aspects of what has happened here, so I would suggest you hold your tongues for now or you may find a reason to gossip later."

The two guards swallowed hard and bowed.

With that the blonde elf turned sharply and stalked towards the edge of camp. Thranduil stopped when he had cleared everyone and turned his gaze skywards. His words were a little harsher than he had intended, but, being king notwithstanding, it angered him greatly to hear his son being talked about by others in such a manner. It was Legolas' father that had spoke out back there.

************ 

"Where it my son I would have said something also," Elrohir said softly.

"It sounded more like a threat then a comment Elrohir," Aragorn chimed in.

"It was probably both Estel," Elladan explained.

"Considering the kind of mood Thranduil has been in the past two days, I say they were lucky," Nienor spoke up for the first time.

"This situation is hard on all of us, but he is Legolas' father. If I were him I do not know if I would handle it any better," Elrohir commented.

Nienor looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke.

"I do not know Elrohir, uncle can be hotheaded I admit, but he seems more frustrated than he should be. I cannot quite explain it."

"Just think everyone, we get to travel with him while he is in this bad mood," Elladan said jovially.

The dark-haired elf's comment elicited annoyed groans from his three companions and three identical glares before they all lay down suddenly. Elladan simply laughed lightly and followed their lead.

**************** 

Legolas sat down with a huff. What and where to go now? Knowing his former companions they where all still at Carn Dum, so he couldn't go back there and he had no desire to ever be around orcs. Where exactly could an elf such as he go?

The golden-haired elf unconsciously looked around him. The forest was frightfully dark and ominous at nighttime, especially with no moon shining in the sky. The starlight faintly filtered down through the canopy in certain spots, but not enough to give light. Legolas' keen gaze pierced the gloom directly around him and when he looked to the east he barely saw the traces of the Hithaeglir Mountains towering over the benighted valley. To the north, he knew, where the Mountains of Angmar.

The land of Angmar was well know for the fell things that still remained here even after the Witch-King's influence had gone and its mountains were dangerous because they harbored creatures such as wargs and snow trolls.

That fact made it all the more interesting to the restless elf.

The idea of getting to test his skills out appealed to him and the more difficult the better.

Who said there was no sport left in this land? Of course it was prey that could talk and had feelings, but that did not daunt the elf.

After all, who was really going to miss a few less monsters in the world?

With a small smile of cold delight Legolas headed for the mountains.

************ 

The mountains, Elrond almost said out loud.

'The mountains?' he thought.

Which mountains? And why in Arda was he thinking of the mountains?

The Lord of Rivendell began to seriously question is sanity.

************* 

TBC…

************ 

Yeah, an update! Can you believe it? Don't worry; they'll actually get around to **_doing_**something in the next chapter, just had to set a few things up. And for Glorfindel fans, don't give up hope. He isn't out of the story yet.

************ 

_leggylover03_ – Maim Aragorn hey? Mmm… I think I could put a little ranger maimage in for you. Just not quiet yet okay? Seeing as how they haven't _went_ anywhere yet, but that will change soon, I promise. Well, Elrond as sort of snapped out of it. I think he is still a tad bit confused, though, and it's only just begun, muah ah ah!

_Tithen Min_ – I know, I'm excited about bringing Thranduil along. I told you I was going to drag _Everyone's_ butts out for this one. With such a large cast for the first one, how could I not? And don't give up on Elrond yet!

_elfling_ – Thank you soooo much!! Mmm… I'm not telling about Elrond! But I bet you can guess. ;) About Legolas, define 'alright.' Hehehe… I would say he has some major problems.

_PokethePenguin_ – Cute name! See he was here! I promised a taste of Legolas in this chapter. His sections will longer also. Thanks a bunch!

_Pirate-chicha_ – I like pirates! Especially ones named Jack and William, ahem, anyway… Yep, dady's a coming! And unfortunately for the young ones, he's a bit cranky. With ada's mood you never know about the spanking, :P

_White Wolf_ – I think Thranduil is starting to loose a bit of his calm there. About Estel, I figured the guy, I mean elf, was like an elder and all, so he should be able to see situations with a semi clear head and not try to just stick the blame on someone. As Aragorn seems to do that just fine on his own. ;) See – Legolas! I know, his sections will get longer, especially when we get out of the bloody forest!

_Nilbrethiliel_ – You have the right idea… pity them, pity them hard! And you got it – ANGST. Hehehe… Oh Elrond's suffering hasn't even begun, mwuah ah ah! A gnat? Well, it's an iddy biddy little annoying bug that likes to fly around peoples faces. Stupid things, but *sighs* that was all Tithen Min could resurrect Grimnosh as., so it'll have to do. You were worried about Glorfindel? I LOVE HIM, do you hear, he is mine, HAHAHA, ahem, I mean I couldn't kill him. And as I said above, he is not out of the picture yet! *Coughs meaningly with huge puppy eyes* I've missed your review for _All That is Gold_.

_Karri_ – I love him too!! I thoroughly agree, never too many. Mmm… you may have got me! :P I should label it Au right now! Just kidding, maybe! ;)

_Gwyn_ – Yep, _Choices_… was a _Long_ story. I know cause it took forever to write! :P Glad you liked it! I love Thranduil! I would agree that Thranduil probably has a bit of practice dealing with nasty things. Yeah, poor twins, but at least as siblings they can draw strength from each other. Two of my good friends were identical twins and I've seen them do it before. Mmm… who said the prince was running through the woods mindless? ;) He seems to know exactly what he is doing; it is more of a personality change or better yet a bending of the mind perhaps? I didn't focus on it, but there is a taste of Legolas' twisted elven humor still there, it is just playing for the wrong side, so to speak. I do hope you continue to follow the story and that you like it. Thanks so much for the review, did I mention – I LOVE long reviews, thank you! Please feel free to review again. I like to know what people think.

_Tapetum Lucidum_ – I hope I linked your e-mail with the right chapter, if not I look stupid now and sorry for getting you confused! Hey, guess what? I just got a kitten! And when I saw her eyes reflect, I thought of you! Sorry, don't mean to scare you. Yea, Glorfindel is way cool. OoOoh, virtual cookie to Tapetum Lucidum!!! You guessed it! I'm surprised no one else did, although now that I just told everyone, oh well. I can't keep secretes! I love the twins, they're my boyz. In high school my two best friends were identical twins, so I just have experience. ;P I'm glad you liked Thranduil. He has been kind of hard to write, but I really like his character. Of course! Legolas is his little boy, well you know what I mean. Mad? Mmm… I might not tell you that one yet though. "Samwise?" Hahaha… now that you point it out, I guess so yea. I never really thought about it when I wrote it. I had to pick Nienor off the floor after that review, poor elf. :P


	4. Departure

**Shadows of the Soul**

**_A/N:_**_ Oh my, look what finally got updated. I know it has been a year since this story was started. Many of you have emailed me asking me to finish it. I have never forgotten about it. I'm only sorry it's been such a long wait to those who really liked Choices. But as promised, now that Fading Light is over, this story is being continued. Thank you all for your patience and support. And definitely thanks for reading_!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Departure**

_Hope is a state of mind, not of the world. Hope, in this deep and powerful sense, is not the same as joy that things are going well, willingness to invest in enterprises that are obviously heading for success, but rather an ability to work for something because it is good._

- Vaclav Havel

* * *

By the time Legolas had reached the edge of the forest it was nighttime. Which he didn't mind at all after being in the relative blackness the canopy of trees had provided. The elf stepped out into the crisp spring air and for a moment a flicker of happiness to be out under the stars washed through his being. Legolas shrugged it off as excitement to be moving again. He took a deep breath of the fresh air and headed towards the mountains at a light run. Instead of going straight for the mountains the elf took a more northerly route. He figured the land would be wilder the farther north he went and the chill of the air bothered the elf not at all.

Legolas thought as he ran. Every once in a while it felt like someone was watching him. Not the ever-present whisper of his slain master, but something more fair. More light. A slight presence that hurt him with light and comforted him all at once. The blonde elf had no idea what it could be and he could not do anything about it anyway, so he tried not to let it bother him. If someone were watching him, they would come, and they would find he was not as easy prey has they had hoped for.

The elf traveled all night and as dawn approached he reached the base of the mountains. The peaks were tall and jagged and the wind howled fiercely around the base. The blonde elf barely squinted his eyes as the wind whipped through his hair and clothes. He decided to make camp right up near the rocky incline to take some shelter from the wind. With a slight sneer the elf realized nothing interesting would be out during the daylight, so he would rest during the day and start into the mountain come nightfall.

* * *

With Legolas' elven senses dulled he never knew that something was watching him approach the mountains. Two large and intelligent beastly eyes kept watch on the elf's movement in the plain. Those eyes knew this elf, oh yes, they remember him. The mountains were his home and he had seen how dangerous this elf could be. Though they did not depart as enemies so he took no immediate action against the elf. He did know the dark lord at Carn Dun was gone. Every evil creature near Agmar had felt that backlash. And with his departure foul things would again creep down from the mountains. Not that they hadn't before, but the ones too frightened by Valdamus' iron and icy grip would move once again.

Who knows, perhaps even his kin would finally be free to do as they pleased. He liked that thought. To not be under control of orcs. As the elf reached the base of the mountain a huge growl escaped from the darkness.

* * *

Morning of the third day had come and Thanduil could not stand the waiting any longer. Though it would be some time before Glorfindel could travel, he was improving a little each day and the sons of Elrond seemed to think he was out of danger now. That had been exactly the news he had been waiting for. Thanduil rose from his seated position and walked over to where the younger elves and Aragorn now stood.

"We are leaving shortly, prepare your things," the blonde elf said then walked away.

The twins had been expecting the announcement, but it still took them a little by surprise.

"Quite spontaneous, isn't he?" Elladan asked lightly.

Elrohir simply arched his fine brow and began gathering his things. Aragorn on the other hand, was becoming restless and could not wait for this news. He cared deeply for Glorfindel, but the elder elf seemed to be recovering at an amazing rate and his mind could not stop thinking about finding Legolas before serious harm came to him or others. The young ranger packed his things gladly.

Thranduil was once again making sure his elves knew about Glorfindel's care and what to do when one of his servants approached him.

"I am sorry to disturb you my king, but the Lord Glorfindel requests a word with your highness before you depart."

The blonde elf simply nodded and after he was done his preparations went to the golden elf's side. Glorfindel still looked pale, but he was sitting up with the support of someone's pack. He looked up at the fiery king as he approached.

"Come, sit a moment Thranduil."

Very few in Middle Earth, save Mithrandir, Galadriel, or Elrond would dare address Thranduil by his first name.

Before Thranduil could open his mouth Glorfindel responded.

"Yes, I know you have need for haste, and any father in your position would feel the same way. But do not forget you go out in search of the young prince as a father, and not a king."

"I do not understand," Thranduil simply stated.

"The younger elves and young ranger will look to you for guidance. Do not let your temper or your duties cloud your judgment. Although you are both father and king, there comes a time when you must chose which is more important to you. Greenwood the Great has stood before Thranduil and will yet endure in his absence. Do not let that weigh your heart down. You go simply as a father in search of his stray son. I have faith you will find him. The Legolas you know may be changed, but the elf he once was is in his soul somewhere. The light of the eldar cannot be put out so easily. Just remember to hold faith in your own son and I do not believe he will let his father down. Remind him of whom he once was, who he _is_ in his heart. Only you can perform that job, that duty. The bond between father and son is going to be tested on this task, but if you keep faith I believe you can bring Legolas back. Hope is the single strongest weapon we can wield against dark times. I know this may all not make sense to you now, but it will in time, it will."

"Ever has Glorfindel brought good council, I will take your words with me," Thranduil said as he stood.

"I pray for a swift recovery," the king said as he gave a nod of the head.

"And a safe return," Glorfindel finished repeating the gesture.

* * *

Celaviel looked up as someone entered the Hall of Fire to see her Lord Elrond. She noted he was not wearing the usual robes, but a tunic instead.

"You should return to bed my lord, Erestor will be back this mourn and I can handle things until his returns."

"I am glad to hear that. As I'll be leaving shortly."

"What?" the maid breathed rising from her seat.

"I understand you need to find out about all that has happened, but you suffered quite the shock and should not push yourself."

Elrond approached his old friend and smiled.

"I have slept for two days Celaviel. And as you said, Erestor will be back shortly. He is quite adept at handling the business of Imladris."

"But…"

"There will be no buts about it, there comes a time when one must chose between duty or family. My wife is gone from these shores, Arwen is safely in Lothlorien. My sons are all that I have left. And after much thought last night, I think I begin to sort out the images that I am seeing. If what I fear is true, they will need my help."

"You cannot travel alone my lord," the maid said matter-of-factly.

Elrond responded with a slight chuckle.

"I have survived many wars and walked all of this land many times, I am not so old as to have lost my wits for traveling."

"That's not what I meant, what I mean is…"

"Time runs short, my friend," Elrond cut her off, "I must not tarry."

With that the Lord of Rivendell turned from the maid and walked to his study. He threw a long dark cloak about his shoulders and grabbed a couple of things. Celaviel watched silently and said no more and Elrond passed her.

"Be careful," she said before her lord left the room.

Elrond paused at her words. He nodded and left without turning around.

The elf lord made it to the front doors and pushed them open, only to see another friend blocking his way.

"Good mourn Erestor, fine day is it not?" Elrond said warmly.

"It is indeed my friend. I did not expect to see you in travel gear so early on this fine day though," the elder elf said eying his lord suspiciously.

"Oh yes, that. I am heading out of Rivendell for a little while. I trust you will attend to matters while I am gone?"

"Of course my lord, but may I ask the reason for your departure?" Erestor asked curiously.

"Celaviel is in the Hall of Fire, she will no doubt tell you all about it. Farewell until we meet again," Elrond said kindly then walked around his friend and out of the Last Homely Home.

Elrond didn't exactly like not telling Erestor what was transpiring. But he knew if he did the elder elf would never let him out of Rivendell. The elf lord almost laughed at having the feeling that he was sneaking out of his own house. Instead he simply smiled at the look he knew Erestor would have once the maid filled him in on the situation and walked into the stables.

* * *

**Yes, that was a lot shorter than my normal chapters, but it was a fairly good stopping point and I just wanted to get things rolling again. And I promise it definitely won't be that long for the next update. Thanks for everyone's patience with this story!**

* * *

**Tithen Min** – Oh my, it's been too long hasn't little one? I'm so sorry for the wait. I do hope you are out there reading somewhere. Heh, I'll try not to get mad and try to kill them all. But it makes for fun reading, ne? P

**Nilbrethiliel** – I can't say how much I miss chatting with you. Where are you?! I do hope everything is okay with you. Its been such a long time since you've been around. I was looking forward to Melkor's twins becoming such an evil couple together. The evil and crazy one. What a team.

**Tapetem lucidum** – Yes! I love Stephen King! Heh, yeah, that last book wasn't, um… the best. Heh, you know me, I like sending elf lords to the floor. And yeah, I guess that would _be_ a cliffhanger. snickers Glorfindel is not out of the story yet.

**White Wolf** - Heh, yeah, Thranduil is a bit intimidating, no? They definitely deserved it. I find I like writing about everyone. Heh, honestly, I don't know how his friends will find him either. P

**Tineryn** – I do agree. And after all, this is the squeal to Choices, and we couldn't let this go without that choice, now could we. Hehe, that would be awesome to get a teddy for Thranduil. It would also give him something to strangle when he gets mad. P I have noticed the name change also. I must say, I like it.

**Karri** – Te he he, I'm not nice to anyone. And thank you for the review, you have always been one of my most faithful reviewers, and I thank you muchly. I just hope you haven't given up on my yet.

**Starfire Greenleaf** – Heh, I would be, yes! I loves them! Hehe, all my chapters are long. There usually isn't this much of a wait though. And for that I am sorry.

**Alivyan** – I'm glad you enjoyed Choices and now it's sequel. Sorry for the wait on this one. I had never intended it to be this long. Thanks for the review and I do hope you haven't given up on this one.

**Elfmage** – I'm glad you liked Choices. I will try to not disappoint anyone with it's sequel!

**Estelle1** – Heh, Legolas' fate isn't decided quite yet! I am glad you liked Choices! Heh, yeah poor Elrond and Glorfindell. I'm afraid I wasn't too nice to the poor elf lords. Heh, they need a little kick now and then.

**Red Tigress** – Oh my holy damn… look what I finally updated. I bet you were beginning to lose hope. It's a shorter chapter, but here it is! Maybe we can get things rolling again! The Mad Maiden of Angst is feeling a bit evil now a days and I need some targets to take it out on!

**NeptuneHelena** – Wow, Beckles…. you've been holding your breath a long time. oO I'm so used to calling you Beck now, that I think back to when I used to call you Helena all the time, and it seems sort of weird. P Hehe.

**Mystic Girl** – I'm so sorry this update took forever. And I know I haven't been around for chatting in a while either. But I am finally starting to update again! I have even updated _All That is Gold_, just so I could torture our favorite elfsie some more. Poor Elladan, nowhere is safe for him now! Muah ah ah!

**Elven Kitten** – Yeah, it's been a long time since I've updated anything. But I am starting to once again. So the next wait won't suck so much. Glad you are liking the story!

**NightShadow** – Well, I am a believer in happy endings. Though I do like to make it difficult to get there, kya ha ha! Glad you are enjoying it!

**Rei Hoshi Kage** - Heh, yeah, I like to give owies to everyone. P Especially rangers and elves!

**Mystical Panther** – Wow, so many questions! Heh, I guess I have a lot to explain yet, don't I? As for your quick update, well I guess that didn't happen. But I think I'm back from my little sojourn now and ready to write!

**Deana** – It has been over a year, and I'm sorry about that. But here finally is an update. I know that took way too long, but I have my reasons. But finally I think I am back to writing now.

**KissTheRainGirl12489** – I'm glad you like the sarcasm. Heh, who says elves cant have a sense of humor! Heh, I think I'd agree that Thranduil is probably one pretty hot daddy. And I think Elrond is the hanging in type. P

**Soul of the Evenstar** – Well, the answer is yes. P It's taken a whole lot longer than I had expected, but this story has finally come off hold. And I promise the updates won't take as long as that ungodly year wait.

**Carolbailey** – Well, I had always intended to finish this story. I'm just sorry it took so freakin long. I am glad you liked Choices though. Hope you enjoy its sequel!


End file.
